1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air purification devices and more particularly pertains to a smoker's module which may be adapted for isolating, containing, venting, and filtering tobacco smoke with a self-contained expandable modular structure adapted for use as both a free-standing unit and as an addition within an existing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air purification devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, air purification devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of collecting and removing undesirable matter from room air are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for collecting and removing undesirable matter from room air in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,134 and 5,181,883, both to Hofstra et al., describe smoker's booths having a walled enclosure with a smoker's access aperture. The presence of a smoker is detected thereby activating the venting and filtering mechanisms. The invention described in the Hofstra patents consists of a relatively small enclosure having an open entry aperture wherethrough smoke may escape. The booth as shown is adapted for use by only a single person while standing, making the device difficult to use when any type of social activity is required. Furthermore, the smoker's booth of the referenced patent is not expandable, further limiting its usefulness.
The prior art also discloses a room ventilating device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,319 to Kucharczyk, a room ventilator as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,630 to Wiklund, and room air purification in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,552 to Saceman. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a smoker's module for isolating, containing, venting, and filtering tobacco smoke with a self-contained modular structure adapted for use as both a free-standing unit and as an addition within an existing structure.
In this respect, the smoker's module according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of isolating, containing, venting, and filtering tobacco smoke with a self-contained expandable modular structure adapted for use as both a free-standing unit and as an addition within an existing structure.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a smoker's module which can be used for isolating, containing, venting, and filtering tobacco smoke with a self-contained expandable modular structure adapted for use as both a free-standing unit and as an addition within an existing structure. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for collecting and removing undesirable matter from room air. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.